1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel assembly having an air bag device for an automobile.
2. Description of related Art
In a conventional steering wheel assembly, at the center of the steering wheel an air bag device is supported capably of rotating in the vertical direction for aligning (e.g., those disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 2-66368).
However, since the conventional steering wheel assembly is supported only capably of rotating, it insufficiently absorbs impact energy.